leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgana/Background
|gender = Female |race = Angel |birthplace = |residence = Noxus |occupation = Owner of Sinful Succulence |faction = Noxus |allies = |friends = |rivals = Kayle |related= JoJ: 104 - Morgana, the Fallen... Baker? *Ionia versus Noxus: Rematch *JoJ: 112 - Victory for Ionia & More Morgana! *A Cartful of Carnage}} Lore Lore= There is a world far away populated by graceful and beautiful winged beings gifted with immortality, where an ancient conflict still rages. Like so many conflicts, this war split families. One side proclaimed themselves as beings of perfect order and justice, fighting to unite the world under their law and strong central governance. Those that fought against them saw their kin as tyrants, creatures incapable of seeing the larger view, who would sacrifice individuality and freedom for the illusion of efficiency and safety. was one who fought against what she perceived as the tyranny of her kind, and for that she was branded "fallen". Morgana was not innocent, having plumbed forgotten ways to gather forbidden might to become a powerful mistress of the black arts. This goal was driven by her obsession to defeat the general of the opposition's army - her sister, . While the two were in fact birth-sisters, Kayle struck the first blow by disowning any filial connection when Morgana refused to join her cause. Eventually, Morgana grew in power enough to not only reach, but challenge Kayle. As the time approached when the two would meet in what could be their final conflict, Morgana was suddenly summoned to Valoran. At first, Morgana made a deal with the League's summoners to fight in exchange for greater power. With the advent of Kayle into the League, Morgana now willingly fights in the League of Legends for the privilege of being able to destroy her sister again, and again, and again. She lies in wait for the day the bonds of the Institute of War no longer hold her, and on that day she plans to destroy Kayle once and for all and return home a hero. brand of tyranny still exists."| }} |-|Old lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: There is a world far away where an ancient conflict still rages. Like so many wars, this war split families. One side called themselves angels, claiming to be beings of perfect order and justice. Those that fought against them believed the angels to be tyrants, creatures incapable of seeing the larger view. was one who fought against what she perceived as the tyranny of the angels, and for that she was branded fallen. Morgana was not innocent, having taken to the practice of the black arts in an effort to fight against the general of her enemy's army - her sister, , who had long ago disavowed any filial connection. Then, as the two were locked in what might be their final conflict, they were suddenly summoned to Valoran. Morgana now fights in the League of Legends, but only with the goal of destroying her sister before returning home. :"While some call 'fallen', she enjoys more clearly defining this status to her enemies." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"I will bring you all pain!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"I will never give up..." Special *"Let's settle this, Kayle!" Development * Morgana was designed by Ezreal as well as Guinsoo and was remade by Brackhar. Morgana OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Morgana OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Splash Art Morgana GhostBride 1.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana concept (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Morgana GhostBride 2.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana concept close-up (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Morgana GhostBride 3.png|Ghost Bride Morgana sculpture Morgana GhostBride 4.png|Ghost Bride Morgana model Morgana GhostBride 5.png|Ghost Bride Morgana model breakdown Morgana_Victorious_Teaser_1.jpg|Victorious Morgana Teaser 1 Morgana_Victorious_Teaser_2.jpg|Victorious Morgana Teaser 2 Patch history ** Base shield health reduced to 70/140/210/280/350 from 95/160/225/290/355. * ** Base magic damage reduced to 150/225/300 from 175/250/325. ** Total possible magic damage per target reduced to 300/450/600 from 350/500/650. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. V3.14: * ** Now displays the leash radius to Morgana and her victims for the duration of the effect V3.13: * General ** Her attacks are now more responsive. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Damage changed to from . ** Now deals damage at half second intervals ( ). ** No longer shreds magic resist. ** The damage is modified by for every 1% of the target's missing health, up to 50%, for a maximum damage of . V3.5 (Balance Updates): * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the Soul Shackles sound and spell effect to play even when the target wasn't stunned. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.143: * ** Cooldown increased at to 23/21/19/17/15 seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Cast range increased to 750 from 600. * ** Leash range is now more accurate. It now updates every 0.25 seconds from 0.5. V1.0.0.142: * ** Now continues dealing damage if Morgana dies. V1.0.0.140: * ** Spell vamp reduced to 10/15/20% from 10/20/30%. V1.0.0.133: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to .7 from .8 ** Fixed a bug where Soul Shackles would sometimes fizzle V1.0.0.126: * ** Spell vamp decreased to 10/20/30% from 15/25/35%. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. V1.0.0.123: * Updated Morgana's autoattack to feel more responsive and increased its missile speed. * Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 70/90/110/130/150. * ** Time prior to stun reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Stun duration adjusted to 1.5 seconds at all ranks from 1/1.5/2. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/110/100 seconds from 120 at all ranks. V1.0.0.120: * ** Shield strength changed to 95/160/225/290/355 from 100/150/200/250/300. V1.0.0.118: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. ** Attack missile speed increased to 1200 from 1100. * Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset for . V1.0.0.106: * ** Duration changed to 5 seconds at all levels from 4/5/6/7/8. * ** Stun duration reduced to 1.0/1.5/2.0 seconds from 1.5/2.0/2.5. ** Ability power ratio reduced to .8 from .9. ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100 at all ranks. V1.0.0.105: * ** Now only blocks disabling buffs (stuns, silences, taunts, blinds, slows, fears, roots, snares, and suppressions). For example, , , and will now go through . The damage they deal will still be absorbed. V1.0.0.103: * ** Hitbox size reduced. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to .9 from 1. ** Damage reduced to 175/250/325 from 175/250/350. V1.0.0.94: * ** Now deals its damage up front as opposed to over time. The damage is 80/135/190/245/300 with a .9 AP ratio. * ** Ability power ratio changed to 1.0/1.0 from .5/1.5 V1.0.0.87: * ** Decreased the saturation. ** Reworked the golden detailing. ** Adjusted aura and attack particles to fit the theme. V1.0.0.86: * ** Now grants 15/25/35% Spell Vamp (as detailed below, works at 33% for Tormented Soil and Soul Shackles). ** No longer functions with non-spell damage ( , , etc). V1.0.0.85: * Fixed several bugs with . V1.0.0.83: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Attack speed per level increased to .014 from .0125 ** Damage per level increased to 3.5 from 2.8 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/75/90/105/120 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Total damage reduced to 80/130/180/240/300 from 90/150/245/315/440. ** Duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds from 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5. ** Ability power ratio now properly applies across all levels. * ** Now applies a stacking and renewing magic resistance debuff of 4/5/6/7/8 to targets in area. Lasts 2 seconds and stacks up to 5 times. ** Total damage decreased to 125/200/275/350/425 from 150/225/300/375/425 (actual damage approximately the same/higher with MR debuff included). ** Mana cost decreased to 70/90/110/130/150 from 80/100/120/140/160. * ** Initial burst ability power ratio decreased to .5 from 1. ** Secondary burst ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. V1.0.0.82: * Fixed a discrepancy in tooltip. The tooltip now lists the damage dealt per second (the ability itself still deals damage every half second). V1.0.0.79: * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. V1.0.0.72: * Fixed a bug where wasn't triggering . V1.0.0.70: * Stats ** Increased base health to 403 from 387. ** Increased health per level to 86 from 83. ** Increased base damage to 50 from 39.5. ** Increased base damage per level to 2.8 from 2.625. ** Increased base armor to 15 from 11.35. * Fixed a bug where did not work on targets with equipped. V1.0.0.63: * Fixed a bug causing to appear above the fog of war, even without vision of the area. V1.0.0.61: * ** Will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * ** No longer stuns if the buff is cleansed. ** Stun duration reduced to 1.5/2/2.5 seconds from 2/2.5/3. ** Cooldown increased to 100 seconds from 90. V1.0.0.52: * ** Cooldown increased to 17 seconds from 15. ** Will now no longer dispell debuffs when cast. It will still block incoming debuffs. V0.9.25.24: * ** Reduced duration to 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5 seconds from 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4. ** Reduced range from 1400 to 1300. * ** Reduced cooldown to 12 seconds from 14. * ** Reduced shield amount to 100/150/200/250/300 from 100/200/300/400/500. ** Increased cooldown to 15 seconds from 14. V0.9.25.21: * ** Skillshot width decreased to 80 from 100. V0.9.22.16: * ** Fixed some bugs * ** No longer removes . * ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 80. V0.9.22.15: * ** Damage increased to 90/150/245/315/440 from 66/132/231/308/440. * ** Duration reduced to 4/5/6/7/8 seconds from 4/6/8/10/12. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16. * ** Damage increased to 30/45/60/75/90 from 25/40/55/70/85. June 6, 2009 Patch: * Renamed to Morgana Hex from Morgana Le. * renamed to May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Projectile speed increased to 1200 from 1000. May 23, 2009 Patch:' * ** Damage increased to 66/132/231/308/440 from 60/120/210/280/400. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Made new recommended items for Morgana. * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 14. ** Duration reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 seconds from 6/8/10/12/14. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1 from 1.5. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing it to deal double base damage. ** It no longer does half duration to close range units. ** Duration modified to 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4 seconds from 4. ** Updated the tooltip to make more sense/show the correct ability power ratio. ** Damage reduced to 60/120/210/280/400 from 80/160/240/320/400. May 9, 2009 Patch remake * (Innate) ** Now returns 5/7.5/10% of magic damage dealt by Morgana as health. * (Q) ** Fires a line missile (skill shot), the first unit it encounters becomes unable to move for 4 seconds and takes damage over the duration. * (W) ** Duration decreased to 5 seconds from 7. ** Periodic damage dealt changed to 25/40/55/70/85 per tick from 20/30/40/50/60 per tick (combine with the duration adjustment, this now deals a total of 425 damage over 5 seconds from 420). ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 18. ** Ability power ratio changed to 0.3 from 0.2. * (E) ** Changed Black Shield to a magic absorbing shield, that causes the bearer to be immune to all magic effects until the shield is burned through magic damage. ** Shield absorbs 100/200/300/400/500 (+1.0 ability power). * (Ultimate) ** No longer stuns on cast, now slows over the duration (still stuns at the end). ** Damage changed to 175/250/350 from 150/250/350 on start and finish. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * ** Duration reduced to 2/4/6/8/10 seconds from 4/6/8/10/12. ** Now instant cast. April 18, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * Updated animation for to make it easier to use. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Health regen per sec increased to 2/3/5/8/12 from 1/2/4/6/9/12. * Fixed a error bug. * ** Removed erroneous damage being shown on Tormented Soil. ** Range increased to 280 from 265 to match the AoE indicator. ** Removed +armor effect. * Fixed 's cooldown bug. * ** Effect now occurs if Morgana stays in range of the target for the duration, rather than moving out of range of the target ** Range increased to 550 from 485. ** Damage increased to 150/250/350 from 100/175/250. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1 from 0.5. ** Initial stun increased to 1 seconds from 0.5. Alpha Week 7: * ** Damage per second increased to 30/50/70/90/110 from 30/45/60/75/90. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. }} cs:Morgana/Příběh de:Morgana/Background fr:Morgana/Historique pl:Morgana/historia ru:Morgana/Background sk:Morgana/Background